1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controlling circuit module, and more particularly, to a lighting device controlling circuit module capable of being integrated with a light-emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamp is a bright and soft light source, which is applied in everywhere, such as homes, shops, offices, schools, supermarkets, hospitals, commercial freezers, advertising light boxes, metro, pedestrian tunnels, night market, etc. Generally, for controlling the fluorescent lamp to emit light or stop emitting light, a start circuit must to be used in fluorescent lamp framework.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a framework view of a conventional fluorescent lamp start circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fluorescent lamp start circuit framework includes: a ballast 12′, a power switch 13′, a power source 14, and a starter 15′, wherein a fluorescent lamp 11′ is coupled to the ballast 12′, the power source 14 and the starter 15′, and the power switch 13′ is disposed between the power source 14 and the ballast 12′.
Everyone knows that, the conventional fluorescent lamp start circuit has a poor power usage resulted from high-voltage starting way thereof. Besides, since the fluorescent lamp 11′ lights by way of the electrons discharge, the fluorescent lamp 11′ and the starter 15′ become consumables and need to be regularly replaced. Actually, it is not hard for the common people to replace the fluorescent lamp 11′ or the starter 15′ by a new one; however, it is difficult for the common people to replace the ballast 12′ when the ballast 12′ is damaged.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional fluorescent lamp framework shows much shortcomings and drawbacks as well as the traditional fluorescent lamps is getting to be replaced by LED fluorescent lamps, fluorescent lamp manufacturers propose an electrical ballast for controlling the LED fluorescent lamp. Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a framework diagram of the LED fluorescent lamp connecting with the electrical ballast. As shown in FIG. 2, to established the framework of the LED fluorescent lamp connecting with the electrical ballast, it merely couples the four contacting terminals in the two ends of an LED fluorescent lamp 11″ to an electrical ballast 16″ and connects a power plug 161′ of the electrical ballast 16″ to a power outlet, such that the framework of the LED fluorescent lamp connecting with the electrical ballast has been established.
Continuously referring to FIG. 2, and simultaneously referring to FIG. 3, which illustrates a framework view of the inner circuit of the electrical ballast. As shown in FIG. 3, the electrical ballast 16″ is consisted of an AC/DC converting circuit 162″ and a DC/AC converting circuit 163″. The AC/DC converting circuit 162″ includes a Bridge rectifier circuit 1621″ and a filtering capacitor Cf″, and the DC/AC converting circuit 163″ includes a controlling unit 1631″, a first switching unit 1632″, a second switching unit 1633″, a resonance unit 1634″, an activating capacitor Cav″, a first outputting capacitor Cout1″, and a second outputting capacitor Cout1″. By way of such inner circuit framework of the electrical ballast 16″, the LED fluorescent lamp 11″ can be controlled to emit light.
Currently, the electrical ballast 16″ is able to be miniaturized and integrated inside the LED fluorescent lamp 11″ for facilitate the common people to replace the traditional fluorescent lamp with the LED fluorescent lamp 11″; However, as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, because the electrical ballast 16″ is used the two contacting terminals of one end of the LED fluorescent lamp 11″ as the power-inputting terminal, people needs to indentify which two contact terminals of the LED fluorescent lamp 11′ are used as the power-inputting terminal in advance when replacing the traditional fluorescent lamp by the LED fluorescent lamp 11′. It is able to know that, such installing way of the LED fluorescent lamp 11′ is very inconvenient for the common people.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional fluorescent lamp framework and the framework of the LED fluorescent lamp connecting with the electrical ballast still have shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a lighting device controlling circuit module.